It is conventional to mount multiple electronic assemblies on a single PC (printed circuit) board or card. These components can perform differing functions, so that they often are driven with correspondingly differing voltages. This can lead to problems with respect to electromagnetic compatibility (EMC), that is, to emission and reception of electromagnetic noise radiation which degrades functionality. This is particularly the case when the differing components are a control assembly and a power assembly. The aforementioned problems of electromagnetic compatibility arise because high voltages and current are present in the power assembly, and these can easily influence the lower voltages and currents present in the control assembly. Since the card-edge connector must generally connect with both assemblies, and its contacts are on the card edge, substantial common or adjacent routing of power leads or tracks and control leads or tracks seems unavoidable. This leads to cross-coupling or interference phenomena, and thus negatively affects electromagnetic compatibility.